Stone Heart
by Fox Kitsune
Summary: The Time Devourer is finally defeated. Now Kid must fight back her feelings to keep her stone heart. But will a certain Chrono Trigger make that hard for her? Kirge oneshot


_Disclaimer: I wish I worked for Squaresoft, that would be so cool! No, I don't own Chrono Cross._

_Authors Note: Got bored during Spanish today and started writing another fluffy one shot Kirge. They were meant to be together. I hope you all enjoy and please review._

_Oh one more thing, I haven't beat Chrono Cross yet, I haven't even gotten to the second disk _**blushes **_but I've read fanfics about it and so I know about the Time Devourer and Kid being a clone of Schala. If I get any names wrong I'm sorry, and plz correct me in your review and forgive me!_

Stone Heart

It was over. Finally. She lay on her stomach on the stone floor. Her bare stomach was numb from the cold that her mid-drift shirt couldn't cover. Her breathing was heavy and irregular as she fought for breath.

The Time Devourer was finally defeated and Schala was freed. After so long it was finally over. Kid tried to push herself off the ground, but didn't have enough energy to do so; she barely had enough to breathe.

"Mate?" Her voice was hoarse as she slowly pushed her word out. She waited in silence, no answer was spoken.

"Serge?" She finally found enough strenght to get up to a sitting position, but had to put her hands behind her to hold up her weight.

Kid looked over to her fallen companion, afraid of what she might see. But it couldn't be true, he couldn't be...

She crawled to Serge's side; he too was laying face down on the floor. "Oi mate, this ain't funny. Wake up." She painfully pushed out, her chest was throbbing. She turned him over and looked at his pale face, listening for the sound of his breath.

Kid laid down next to him, laying her head on his chest. The faint sound of a heartbeat echoed through her head. He was alive!

Memories of the battle poured back into her, and her brain tried to absorb it all, like a sponge did to water.

_They had been losing horribly, and Kid watched as Korcha fell limply to the ground. Only one hit-that was all it took. Korcha was a good companion, but atleast now she wouldn't have to marry him._

_She and Serge fought on, gradually clinging to their lives. They had been fighting for five hours and were severly wounded._

_"Kid, there's only one way. I gotta use Blinding Fate." His voice echoed through her head, it felt like he was speaking to her now._

_"No! There 'as gotta be anotha way." She had argured back, but to no avail._

_"Use Fire Pillar on yourself, it will protect you from the attack and won't hurt you since your element is red." Serge said, turning to her, flashing his famous half smile. "Don't forget, I'm the Chrono Trigger, I won't die."_

_Blinding Fate was a new white element Serge had equipped to himself. It would kill the enemy, no matter what happened, but it would also killed the user of the attack and anyone within one hundred yards of it._

Kid shook her head, trying to shake away that memory. She sat back up and wished she was strong enough to carry him out. She shook him slowly, waiting for him to open his eyes. 'Please be alive.' Was the only thought running through her mind. He couldn't leave her, he promised he wouldn't!

His colbalt eyes flickered open. Kid had always thought two things about his eyes: they were as bloody perfect as the rest of him and they were deep enough to drown in.

He smiled up at her, "The Chrono Trigger can't die." He whispered, pain hinting in his voice. Serge's breathing was as heavy as Kid's and she had to hold back tears at the sight. He was alive!

"But ya ain't tha Trigger no more, and I'm still alive. Freein' Schala didn't destro' me." Her voice was as happy as she could make it, and breathing became easier.

'What's happenin' ta me? Don't lose ya stone heart Kid, it'll get ya killed.' She thought to herself, hinding her feelings. Trying to pretend she didn't love him was the hardest thing she had ever done; he was so bloody handsome.

"Yes I know. We did it Kid, we're free!" His voice also sounded stronger. He sat up, clutching his side. "Damn," he muttered to himself, removing his hand; blood was all over it and down his side.

"Ya okay mate?" Kid was looking at his side. "That looks bad."

She stood up, new strenght flowed through her, and helped Serge up. Slowly they walked away from that wretched place, and past Korcha's burnt corspe, Blinding Fate had baked him.

"One hit." Was all Serge could mutter.

---

The sun peeked in through the window and flashed in Kid's eyes. She yawned and stretched, almost falling out of her bed. She looked over and saw Serge laying next to her, his side bandaged tightly. "Wake up mate." She whispered in his ear, shaking him.

He opened his eyes and poked Kid's side, tickling her was one of his favorite things to do. "I'm up," He smiled up at her; they both felt a lot better. It had been a week since the battle, and Kid and Serge found themselves unable to travel for a little while.

Kid began to play with the bottom of her shirt, twisting it between her fingers. She looked over at Serge then back towards the wall, "I guess now that it's all over ya'll wanna go home, huh?" She asked him in an almost unaudible whisper.

Serge turned his head back towards her, raising an eyebrow. "Why would I do that?"

"Well don't ya miss ya family?"

Serge got quiet at this remark and tickled Kid again, "No, but if I did go home, I'd miss you too much." At this Kid blushed.

"I don't wanna keep ya from ya family thoug'." Truthfully, it was that she didn't want to fall in love, which she already was; though she would never admit it.

"But I want to keep away from them." Serge smiled, laying back down. Kid looked over at him, then pulled her pillow from behind her head and hit him with it. "Get up, stop bein' so dang lazy." She said, smiling happily.

'So maybe I do love him, maybe there's nothing wrong with love. Maybe only those with stone hearts like me are tha ones that suffer tha most.' She thought, getting out of bed.

"Hey mate," She said, brushing through her hair. "Hmmm," was Serge's reply. "Thanks, for alway's bein' there for me."

Serge smiled, "If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be dead, and if I didn't die, I'd have no reason to live after that battle. So, thank you."

Serge also got out of the bed, pulling the cover up quickly. He walked up behind Kid and tickled her. She turned around madly and punched his arm playfully in the stomach. He caught her fist though, and pulled Kid closer to him.

She cocked her head and looked up at him, "Tha hell?" She asked, and he leaned his head down and whispered in her ear, "I love you Kid," and kissed her passionatly.

Kid broke away a few seconds later. "Luv ya too."

'Ok, so maybe I ain't got a stone heart no more, it's worth it.' Kid thought, kissing Serge again.

---

_Ok, my second Kirge one-shot. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and if you haven't already, you might wanna check out my new story, This Isn't A Dream: Its a story about how me and my cat get pulled into Chrono Cross._

_Review!_

_Fox Kitsune ::Savannah::_


End file.
